


Queens (NICK AMARO+MIKE DODDS)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @svu-heartthrob:READER X NICK X MIKEword count: 1351warnings: SEX, threesome, a healthy poly relationship that i love





	

The club was hot and steamy, but maybe that was because Nick and Mike were glued to your front and back, respectively, both kissing at your neck and each other.

The beat was running through your veins as you took your turns kissing into Nick’s mouth, turning to kiss Mike in the same breath.

You weren’t in Manhattan and that’s the only reason you were being open with your relationship. There were plenty of low-down seedy places in Queens that your triad could be your triad. You could kiss Nick and turn to kiss Mike and then they could kiss each other and nobody would say anything about it.

“I love you,” Nick sucked a hickey below your ear. He wrapped his fingers in the hair on the back of Mike’s head to bring their lips together, “And I love you too.” You turned to catch Mike’s blinding smile, happiness welling in his eyes.

“I love you, too, Nick.” Mike said, “And I love you.” He kissed your forehead as you three danced together, “I never thought that I would love you both so much. I thought this would be a fling. A one time thing.”

“So did I,” You confessed, feeling Mike’s hands crawl up under your shirt. Nick’s soon followed as he leaned past you to suck on Mike’s neck. You began unbuttoning Nick’s shirt to reach his skin, planting a gentle kiss on his collarbone as he lead the group in the movement of your hips. In the moments after you fully unbuttoned Nick’s shirt you could feel both of their boners pressing into you from either side.

With a smirk you looked over your shoulder to Mike, winking at him, “Do you want to get out of here, Sergeant? Nicky and I will be awfully lonely at the hotel tonight.” You knew that Nick was grinning devilishly at his sergeant at the thought of what would transpire back at the hotel you took out in Mike’s name.

“I’d be damned if I didn’t escort you lovely things back to the hotel, wouldn’t I? It’s my duty as an officer to make sure you get home safely.” When you slipped your sweaty body from between them and they immediately converged on one another, kissing slowly and intimately. Mike was the apprehensive one- having a polyamorous relationship with two of his detectives?

But you could see the tension leave him as Nick’s hands rounded over both of his ass cheeks, pulling their hips flushed against each other. You watched in awe as Mike’s head fell to Nick’s shoulder as they ground against one another. Eventually you trailed up to behind Nick and ran your hands down his stomach, kissing as you tried to peel off his shirt. “If you don’t want to fuck right here in the club, we better get back to the hotel.”

Nick jumped like electricity jolted through his body and he nodded feverishly, taking your hand and Mike’s and dragging you out of the seedy club.

* * *

The hotel room door slammed and Nick was on you in a heartbeat, taking you for himself as he jerked you back toward the bed. Mike, the more apprehensive third of the relationship, followed behind slowly to watch for a bit.

That’s how he liked it.

He liked to watch Nick make you squirm with lips on your neck or a hand between your thighs, he liked to watch as you stripped Nick down, pressing against his muscles and massaging the places atrophied as he ate more and found happiness with you and with Mike.

Mike loved wrapping his fist around his cock, watching you and Nick make out, while he imagined being in the middle. He loved watching and then, when he was nearing his climax, holding off to join you and Nick.

Mike was closing in on his orgasm just thinking about Nick pressing into him, and him pressing into you. He was sweating when he climbed onto the bed and Nick immediately left between your legs to kiss at his boyfriend.

Mike swore when he tasted you on his lips. You reached out for him and then pushed him onto his back, blanketing your body with his. Mike was naked in a heartbeat and you were mouthing at his neck, Nick on your back as he reached around you to jerk Mike’s cock. You ground back onto Nick and then you were surrounded by the cacophony of moans from both men.

“I need you, Mikey,” Nick groaned into your neck. You could feel the front of his shoulder taut against your back and automatically knew that he was working Mike open for him.

Mike shouted your name as Nick’s fingers brushed his prostate, “I want to fuck you.” Your hips spread as you slid down on Mike’s length with ease, knocking the breath out of him. “No foreplay?”

“The club was enough foreplay.” You propped yourself up against Nick’s weight as he shifted your bodies, making it to where he could stay covering you and still fuck Mike like he wanted to. You groaned when Mike’s face flashed with pleasure and one of his hands gripped your hip hard enough to leave red splotches. The other of his hands was holding Nick’s head to your shoulder by the hair, where the man was sucking a dark hickey. For a moment, when Nick was seated to the hilt you all paused, breathing heavy and sweating on each other.

Mike was the one to make the first move, surprisingly. He jerked his hips up to thrust into you and when they fell back to the mattress Nick was thrusting into him. You wheezed and Nick growled into your skin. As the rhythm was established the hotel room was filled with the sound of your sweaty skin moving in tandem and groaning.

“Fuck,” Mike cried out, moving to kiss you, “Fuck, fuck, this is-”

“I know,” Nick gasped out. He sounded like he was about to pass out, “Hnng, Mikey, I know.”

You were laid on Mike’s chest, scratching down his sides. “You both…” You cried out, “This is… I never want us to end.” Nick snapped his hips hard, causing Mike to buck in pleasure, causing your back to arch into Nick’s front, his arm wrapping around your waist to hold you to his body. He kissed over your shoulder as your hands twined with Mike’s.

Your insides were coiling with pleasure as your orgasm snuck up on you. It felt like a kick in the gut, but in the best way. You threw one arm behind you to claw at the back of Nick’s head, the other pulling Mike’s hand close to your heart. You cried out Nick’s name and Mike’s name as you came undone, both fucking hard to reach their own.

Mike came first, shuddering as he did, crying out your name mixed with Nick’s in some sort of strange combination. His face flushed red and his eyes looked absolutely wild, like everything he knew about life had changed and you and Nick brought upon a life shaking orgasm.

Nick had been watching Mike over your shoulder and as soon as he came, so did Nick. Nick’s thrusts only got stronger as he came, thrusting almost painfully as he came down from it. Eventually you separated and curled up together under the sheets of the hotel bed, heaving breath in and caressing each other.

“That was better than last time,” Mike confessed, “I’m starting to think that we should… That we should make this official.” Nick nodded against Mike’s chest and you rubbed Mike’s stomach, “I would like it if we were more than just…”

“A quick fuck?” Nick supplied, “I was thinking the same thing.”

“So am I. I’ve never felt so safe than when I’m with the both of you.” Mike and Nick smiled over at you and you smiled at them. On Monday you three would share a smile and would make plans in the group chat, and go about your day at SVU like you weren’t in a loving, committed relationship.


End file.
